friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 21; Betrayal
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 21 Betrayal ... Vinyl was placed in the the Jacks thieves prison that same night, the apple taken away, as well as everything else she had. Octavia stared at her through the bars with teary eyes. Vinyl did not look back at her. Vinyl:" We could have made things better. Why did you have go and ruin this for us? We could have controlled our enemies. The templars. The crows. Even Discord wouldn't be able to resist the power of the apple of equin." Octavia:" Vinyl... I'm sorry." Vinyl:" No. No you're not. If you were, you woulndn't have tried to stopped me from controlling our enemies. Leave me alone." Octavia left the cell, and began to weep, and Olivia held her. Cobble Jack came to console her. Cobble:" My condolences. I am sorry you had to go through such a terrible cost." Octavia:" Thank you for agreeing to keeping her here. I... don't want the other assassins to know about her. They wouldn't understand." Cobble:" Do not worry. I will keep under twenty four hour surveillance. After all, I owe you a favor for what you have done back at the mines. You are welcome to visit her whenever you wish. Or interrogate her. Whichever you see fit." Octavia:" Thank you." Cobble:" And YOU young lady!" Olivia:" Eep!" Cobble:" Don't think I've not noticed you've been sneaking off lately. And on your own, too. Why are you wearing a cat suit?" Olivia:" Um... meow? Oh, alright... I was sneaking off to go and steal some very expensive things to make you proud. You keep spoiling me, and keeping me here because it's 'too dangerous', and it kinda gets old after a while. I'm not a princess, I'm a proud member of the Jacks Family! Uh... daddy." She gave an innocent little smile. Cobble narrowed his eyes at her, then burst into laughter. Cobble:" Ahahahahahahah! I guess I've been too protective of you. I've always known you'd make a good thief." Olivia:" See? And check out all the bits I stole from Octavia while she wasn't looking!" She dropped two sacks of bits in front of them. Octavia:" HEY! You little brat!" Cobble:" Hahahaha! Mischievous as always! Don't worry though, we won't be keeping them. You've been a big help after all." Octavia:" Darn tootin' you aren't keeping my bits. I work hard for these you know." Olivia:" Rawr... Tavi's got claws." Octavia:" Oh, quiet you." ... Night Owl was at her investigation. She was looking at all of the missing posters in Ponyville. She also began looking through any recent news articles. A few of them revolved around an assassin named Octavia. The word 'assassin' threw her off guard, and Night Owl took the skies immediately to find this Octavia, and bring her to justice. ... Octavia began to wander the roof tops, looking for a spec of closure from this gloomy night. She climbed to the top of Ponyville Town Hall to get some fresher air. She pulled her hood down, and took off her mask, letting the wind blow through her face and mane. Suddenly, she heard the sound of flapping wings. Landing right behind her was Night Owl, and she had a sword to Octavia's throat. Night Owl was wearing strange, purple armor, with an eye-shaped stone in the chest piece. She wore a pair of night-vision goggles, and her wings wore a brace that looked like it could shoot metal feathers from her wings. Night Owl:" Don't move." Octavia:" Big mistake." Octavia kicked Night Owl's leg, causing her to stagger. Then she gave the pegasus a right hook, sending her backwards a bit. The two of them then clashed swords. Octavia drops a smoke bomb, and gets away. Night Owl uses her wings to clear the smoke, and goes after Octavia. Octavia:" Aren't you a little too pretty to be a templar?" Night Owl:" I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know what you did! Where are all of the ponies you took? Where are you keeping them? Or did you kill all of them already... assassin?" Octavia:" Uhhh... not this again. Assassin is the name we give ourselves. We are not the ones behind all of those kidnappings." Night Owl:" Then who is?" Octavia:" It was the Architects. They are enslaving ponies, and making them do their biding for them." Night Owl:" Than who are you?" Octavia:" I'm Octavia. And no, we assassins aren't the bad guys. We exist to end the rein of the templar order. But since the crows and the Architects moved in, problems have been piling up." Night Owl stands her ground for a moment. Night Owl:" *Sigh* Fine. I believe you." Night Owl sheathed her sword. Octavia did as well. Night Owl:" Don't think I'm not keeping an eye on you, though. I can tell you're trouble." Octavia:" Who are you, anyways?" Night Owl:" That information is classified." Octavia:" Is that so? I guess I won't be able to help you then if you act like that." Night Owl:" I am Night Owl, of the Night Owls. A piece of Princess Luna's night guard." Octavia:" Luna, you say? She didn't say anything about the Night Owls when she was our Mistress. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Night Owl:" Mistress?" Octavia:" Oh, that's right. You don't know anything about us. Each branch of the assassins has a Mistress. Ours used to be Luna, but she was overwhelmed in her duties, so she went back to Canterlot, and left me the title." Night Owl:" Wait. There are more of you? Luna never said anything about the assassins. What ARE the assassins?" Octavia:" To put it simply, we fight for the freedom other ponies. The templars are a group of knights who want to control ponies, and make them obey." Night Owl:" Ponies need obedience. They need to know their place, and realize who the better side is." Octavia:" And I agree with you, but to a certain extent. The templars, are like bullies. If they don't get there way, they kill, or they raise taxes. Is fear the kind of obediance you want?" Night Owl:" ... No. I wish to protect ponies, and Princess Luna. If Luna trusts you, than so do I." She narrows her eyes, and her wings stretch out for effect. Night Owl:" For now. I'm going to be hanging out near Sweet Apple Acres. If you find anything on the Architects, I want you to report directly to me. Understood?" Octavia:" I don't take orders." Night Owl:" You do now, from me." She flies off. ... The next morning, Octavia returned to the guild. She didn't feel like leaving the guild today. Instead she felt the need to talk to Blaze again. She knocked on the door to her guild quarters. Octavia:" Blaze? A-are you in there?" Blaze:" Uh... d-don't come in!" Octavia:" Please don't shut me out. Listen, I'm sorry." Blaze:" It's not that... I... ah..." Octavia:" Blaze, are you alright?" Blaze:" I... Octavia... I need to tell you something." Octavia:" Open the door. You can tell me inside." Blaze opened the door with magic. Octavia saw her laying in bed, mostly covered by her blanket. She looked to be in pain. Octavia:" Are uou okay? What happened?" Blaze:" *Sigh* I'm... I'm pregnant." She smiled weakly, revealing her bloated belly. Octavia just stared in awe. Blaze:" Suprise. Heheh." Octavia's grin couldn't get any wider. Octavia:" Oh my Luna... Congrats! Who's the father?" Blaze:" Um... uh..." Octavia frowned. Octavia:" It's Jesse... isn't it?" Blaze nodded shamefully. Blaze:" I knew it would happen. Even if he we never loved eachother, we were told that we were obligated to reproduce, and that the child would be born and raised a templar. Which means if I had stayed, I wouldn't be allowed to see my child until he became full-fledged templar. That's the main reason why I left the. Not only that, but I wanted make amends with you... to show you that I... didn't mean to betray you." Octavia:" Blaze... I'm so sorry." Blaze:" *Smiles* Ay least now I get to have my foal, and be with them, too." Octavia:" When will you be giving birth?" Blaze:" I went to the hospital two days ago, and they told me I seem to have been pregnant for about eleven months now. They told me to come back in next week." Octavia:" Are you... going to be happy with this?" Blaze felt a tear, but she was still smiling. Blaze:" I don't deserve a child... but I am happy. Even if it is Jesse's. I will love my foal as long as I live." Octavia:" Do you know what it's going to be?" Blaze:" I'm not sure. I'm hoping for a filly, but if it's a colt, I really don't mind. I've even prepared names for either one." Octavia:" Really?" Blaze:" I was thinking Night Cutter if it were a colt, or... Octy, for a filly." Octavia:" You would name a filly... after me?" Blaze blushed. Octavia:" That's so sweet." Blaze:" I guess I could never let go of... what we once were." Octavia:" Blaze, it's fine. Besides, even if it's a colt and you named it Night Blade, I have to admit, it sounds pretty cool." Blaze:" Thanks... guh..." Octavia:" I'll come back later. You look like you need your rest. I'll be staying here all day if you need me." Blaze:" What's wrong, Octavia?" Octavia:" Hmm?" Blaze:" You look like something's up." Octavia:" *Sigh* It's Vinyl. She... isn't herself." Blaze:" What happened?" Octavia went on to explain the apple of equin, and how it affected Vinyl. She then went on to explain how Vinyl betrayed her, and created her own faction known as the Architects. Blaze:" Wow... Tavi. I'm so sorry. I know that... I betrayed you once." Octavia:" It's fine. You didn't mean too." Blaze:" But it still happened. You see, when I was born, my mother died... giving birth to me. Since then, my father wouldn't even look at me when we talked, unless he was angry. When he found out I was a filly fooler, he was furious. I was forced to choose between you, and my own family. He may not have shown me much affection, but I still loved him as father for some reason. I blamed myself for my mother's death, and I think he did too. I didn't want to be outcasted by my own family, so I became a crow so I can gain my father's approval. And that's also why I married Jesse. It wasn't out of love for him... it was out of love for my father. But still... he never even told me he loved me. When I told him I'm no longer a crow, he blew his top, and told me to get out of Canterlot, or he'd send every crow he had after me. I felt completely betrayed, just as you had. Only I deserved it for what I did to you. When you allowed me to join the assassins... I felt like... I was cared for. Even though I was a crow once, everypony treated me like a friend. Patted me on the back, gave me hoof-bumps. It was like I was part of a family again." Octavia:" You are our family, Blaze." Octavia gave Blaze a small peck on the cheek. Octavia:" Uh... don't tell Terra I did that." Blaze:" Hehe... don't worry. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Thank you, Octavia. If not for the assassins, I would have never felt family again. All I ever wanted, was to be cared for by somepony. I love everypony here. And they all care for me in their own way, even though I was once part of the enemy. It's more than I could have ever ask for. And even though I'm not proud of what I did, I'm grateful to have that kind of family." Octavia:" Get some rest. You'll need it." ... Terra:" Wow! I can't believe Blaze is having a baby! AAAHHH! I LOVE BABIES!!!" Octavia:" I never knew you were so enthusiastic about them." Terra:" Are you kidding? Who doesn't love babies? Especially their cute wittle cheeks, you just can't resist rubbing. Hehe!" Neon:" Hey Octavia. Look, I'm sorry about Vinyl." Octavia:" Please... I can't." Neon:" Oh... uh..." Octavia:" I just don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have even said anything. If anypony else finds out what she did, and finds out she's still alive... what would they even do?" Terra:" I dunno. But everypony here really respects you. Not just as a leader, as a friend. And they could understand what you're going through. But if you don't want us to say anything, we won't." Octavia:" Th-thank you. That's much appreciated." Terra hugs her. Terra:" We're always here for you, Tavi. Even in your darkest moments. You don't need to hide from us just because you're the leader. It's not selfish to let us know of your problems." Octavia:" Thank you." Hunter:" M-mistress! We have a problem!" Octavia:" What is it!?" Hunter:" It's Blaze! She's in a lot pain! I think she's having her foal!" Octavia:" Uh! But she's not due for a week! Would we even be able to get her to the hospital fast enough!?" Ulysses:" I can handle this." Octavia:" Y-you?" Ulysses:" I was a doctor once. I know how to deliver a foal." Octavia:" Well then, please hurry. We don't know how much time there is." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)